Operation TITANIC
by rosebud171
Summary: When Wally and Kuki travel back in time to 1912, where the Titanic set sail. There could be drama, friendship and romance 3 4 love fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Numbuh 3 and 4 fanfic this isn't like the movie Titanic. Kuki and Wally travel back in time to 1912, when the Titanic the unsinkable ship set sail. Hope you enjoy this Kuki/Wally love story.

**Operation: T.I.T.A.N.I.C**

**Travel **

**In**

**Time**

**Although this **

**Nerve racking **

**Ice berg trip**

**Could go wrong**

Numbuh 4's POV

I open my eyes and the sun hits my face. "Ah! That's too bright"! I said with the sun in my eyes. I stood up and looked around, this isn't the Sector V tree house it's some kind of dock were everyone's dressed up like from the early 19th century. "Numbuh 4"? I heard a familiar voice asked. "Kuki"? I asked out. "I'm glad to see you". She said smiling. I blushed when she said that but where are we? "Numbuh 3 do you know where we are"? I ask. "I don't know I just woke up here". She said. "Maybe we can ask someone". She said.

"Excuse me sir what day and year is it"? She asks. "It's April 10th 1912 dear". He said. "Where are we"? I ask. "Liverpool, United Kingdom where the White Star Liner is departing the new ship the RMS Titanic. It's supposed to be unsinkable". He said. "The Ti-Ti-Ti-Titanic"? I ask in shock. I look up at the big ship, I've only seen the Titanic in pictures and books but not right in front of me. I nearly fainted from the shock of it all. "Wally are you okay"? She asks me. "Yeah I'm fine, just really shocked". I say. "It looks like you to kids have pass ports". The man said. "We do"? I ask then reaching into my pocket. He's right I found a pass port in my pants. "Looks like we do". Numbuh 3 said holding her pass port and the code module.

As Numbuh 3 and 4 headed to aboard the Titanic everyone stared at them. "What at they all looking at"? Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 3. "In the early 19th century people didn't wear the clothes were wearing". Kuki said. "Oh". He said. Wally and Kuki look over to see people waving goodbye to their loved ones. The Titanic started to set sail, Numbuh 3 and 4 were assigned rooms in second class. "This should be it 316". Wally said going in. "Wow I've never been in a Titanic cabin before". Kuki said amazed.

Wally and Kuki decided to look around the ship. "Um excise me children"? One the ship officers asked. They turned around to see Officer Murdock. "Yes sir"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Do you have any proper clothes to wear"? He asked. "No not really". Wally said. "Come with me". He said. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 followed him to a first class room with a box of clothes. "These clothes should fit you kids just fine". Officer Murdock said. Numbuh 4 wore a white button up shirt with brown senders, tan pants, brown jacket and brown shoes. "Wow you look cute Wally". She said. Numbuh 4 blushed pink at her words. Numbuh 3 wore a pink dress with ruffle sleeves, small pink hair ribbon, beige tights and black Mary Jane's. "Thanks Kooks you don't look so bad yourself". He said.

Wally and Kuki went out to see the rest of the ship. They went to the very front of the boat. Wally caught a glimpse of some dolphins swimming. "Hey Numbuh 3 look"! Wally said pointing at the dolphins. "What"? She asked. "There some dolphins swimming in front of the ship". He said pointing to the dolphins jumping. "Oh I see them there jumping"! Numbuh 3 said.

They watched the dolphins down below jumping and swimming. Numbuh 4 smiled and felt like doing something out of the movie _Titanic_. "I'm King of the world"! Numbuh 4 yelled in happiness. Nnumbuh 3 giggled and decided to join in. "And I'm the Queen of the world"! Numbuh 3 yelled in happiness. "WOOO"! They both yelled. "Hey you kids get down"! One of the officers snapped.

Later after dinner Numbuh 3 couldn't sleep so she decided to throw on some shoes and a jacket and went up to the front of the ship to see the stars. Numbuh 4 followed her he too couldn't sleep. Numbuh 3 looked up at the stars and couldn't stop they looked so beautiful in the cold night light. "Hey Kooks". She heard a familiar voice said. "Oh hey Numbuh 4, I'm sorry I can't sleep. I just wanted to look at the stars and there so beautiful, I just wanna kiss and hug them for being so bright and beautiful". Kuki said.

Numbuh 4 smiled and couldn't stop looking Numbuh 3 she was so cute and lovely to him in his eyes. "Hey you wanna why the stars are bright tonight"? Wally asked grinning. "Sure". She said. "There bright because all the space Kids Next Door operatives are up, there are watching us". Wally said. "Really"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Yeah there kicking some adult butt in other space". Numbuh 4 said blushing. "There burning bright because the Space Kids Next Door are beating some adults"? She asked.

"Yep". Numbuh 4 said. Kuki stepped up to railing to get a closer look at the stars. "Be careful Numbuh 3". Numbuh 4 said. "Don't worry Wally". Numbuh 3 said then slipped then almost went overboard. Numbuh 4 quickly grabbed her hand. "AHHH! Help me please"! Numbuh 3 yelled. The Officers heard the girls screaming and ran to it. "Please help me"! Kuki said screaming. "Don't worry shelia I got ya I won't let go. On 3 try and climb"! Numbuh 4 said. "Okay"! Numbuh 3 said. "1, 2, 3, climb"! Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 3 climbed up and Numbuh 4 caught her and then they fell on the deck.

The officers came and saw them, Numbuh 3's dress showed her underwear and she was shaking in fear. Wally was on top and she on bottom making it look like Numbuh 4 was harassing her in a dirty way. "What's all this"? One of the officers asked. They saw this and turn to the boy and said. "Stay right there young man and don't move an inch"! One of them yelled. Later Kuki had a blanket and some hot chocolate to drink. "What would your mother say about this harassing a little girl"? One of the officers sasked. "No I wasn't trying to"! Wally said but cut off. "Enough"! One of them said.

"No he's telling the truth he wasn't hurting me, he was saving me. You see I wanted a better view of the stars so I climbed up the railing but I slipped and I would've gone overboard but he saved me thank you very much". Kuki said. "Um you're welcome". Wally said blushing.

"Well the boys a hero then good for you son". One of the officers said. "Is this true boy"? One of the officers asked. "Yes". Wally said. "You kids better get to bed it's past your bed time". The officer said. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 went back to their cabin and Numbuh 4 still couldn't sleep. "Hey Numbuh 3"? He asked whispering. "Yes"? She asked whispering. "Thank you for not getting me in trouble". Numbuh 4 said. "You're welcome". Numbuh 3 said falling back asleep.

End of part 1. Did you like the first part? More will be coming oh if Numbuh 4 seemed off character sorry about that.


	2. a day on the Titanic

The next day after lunch Wally and Kuki decided to explore the Titanic some more. "I've never been on a ship like this before". Numbuh 4 said. "I know it's nice isn't it"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Yeah it is". Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 4 wore a grey jacket, white shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Numbuh 3 wore an orchid dress, white knee high socks and black Mary Janes. "You look really beautiful Numbuh 3". Numbuh 4 said blushing. "Thank you". She said blushing. Then a ball hit her in the head. "Ow". Numbuh 3 said. "You alright Kuki"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yeah I'm fine". She said with the ball in her hand. "Hey that's ours"! One of the first class boys said. He was Numbuh 3 and 4's age. "Oh sorry here you go". Kuki said smiling and giving it to him. "Ew you touch it". He said then pushed her. "Hey lay off mate"! Numbuh 4 said mad. "Is she your girlfriend"? He asked shirking. "No we're just friends that's all"! Numbuh 4 said blushing. "Yeah right". He said shirking.

Numbuh 4 has had it with this spoiled first class brat. "I'm going beat the crud out of you". Numbuh 4 said grabbing him. "We'll see about that I challenge you to an arm wrestling match". He said. "You're on mate". Numbuh 4 said. "Numbuh 4 are you sure you know what you're doing"? Kuki asked whispering to him. "Of Course Kooks". Wally said. "Ready"? He asked. "Bring it on". Numbuh 4 said. "This can't be good". Numbuh 3 mumbled to herself.

"Let's bet if I win I get that red book thingy (Code Module)". He said. "Deal". Wally said. "What"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Don't worry shelia I got this". Numbuh 4 said grinning. "On your mark get set arm wrestle"! Numbuh 3 said. "You're going down mate". Numbuh 4 said arm wrestling. "Fat chance loser". He said then he beat Wally in arm wrestling. "Alright I win! I win"! He said gloating. "Hey don't touch that"! Wally yelled. "Why I won"? He asked grinning.

"I'll beat the crud out of you"! Wally said walking up to him. Then you heard a punching sound and Numbuh 4 sliding on his stomach. "Hey come back here with that code module"! Numbuh 4 said but Numbuh 3 held him back. "No Numbuh 4 he's not worth it! He's not worth it"! Numbuh 3 said holding him back. "I'll handle this". Numbuh 3 said winking at him.

"How are you gonna"? Numbuh 4 asked but got cut off. "You'll see". She said. "Hey wait I need to tell you something". Numbuh 3 said running after him. 5 seconds you heard a cracking noise. "I got it". Numbuh 3 said with the code module. "How did you do that"? Numbuh 4 asked speechless. "I just touch his shoulder and he fell asleep, I finally got that trick down". Numbuh 3 said happy. "Here you go". Numbuh 3 said giving him the code module.

"Excuse me"? A voice asked. "Hello"? Numbuh 4 asked. "Come here". The voice said. Numbuh 3 and 4 followed the sound of the voice. "I couldn't help but notice you to". It said. The voice was that first class boy's friend he was Numbuh 3 and 4's age to. "Can we help you mate"? Numbuh 4 asked. "What's your names"? He asked. "Wallabee but everyone calls me Wally". Numbuh 4 said. "I'm Kuki". She said. "I'm Albert I'm sorry about my friends behavior he can be quite rude". Albert said.

"Figures". Numbuh 3 said. "Say would you to like to come to dinner"? Albert asked. "Sure, I've never been to a first class dinner before". Numbuh 3 said happy. "Why not? It could be fun going to a rich dinner party". Numbuh 4 said. "Great dinners at 7 pm". He said. The dinner horn played reminding everyone it's time for dinner. Numbuh 3 and 4 got back to their room and get ready.

End of chapter 2 I'm sorry this took so long to upload. More will be coming soon


	3. Dinner in first class

It was 7 pm and Wally came dressed in a tuxedo and his hair was groomed back. He almost looked like Leonardo Dicaprio himself. He waited for Numbuh 3 but he looked for a little bit and was amazed at the art. He was never interested in art but most of it caught his eye. He couldn't believe he's on the Grand Staircase it felt pretty good.

Kuki finally was ready. She looked really beautiful she wore a long red dress, black velvet gloves, black flats, and her hair was wavy with a bobby pin it. "Hi Numbuh 4". She said blushing. Numbuh 4 was speechless at Numbuh 3's appearance. "What's wrong"? She asked. "Nothing it's just…just….just". Numbuh 4 said trying to get words out. "What"? Numbuh 3 asked. "You look really…..beautiful". Numbuh 4 said blushing.

Numbuh 4 took her hand and kissed it. Kuki giggled. "That tickles". She said giggling. "I saw that in a movie once and I've always wanted to try it". Numbuh 4 said grinning. "You look like that Leonardo Dicaprio guy". Numbuh 3 said giggling. "Excuse me do children have parents with you"? One first class man said in a snobby way. "None of your cruddy business adult". Numbuh 4 said mad. "Children aren't allowed in here without adult supervision". He said.

"We're waiting for someone honest". Numbuh 3 said timidly. "Don't speak to me brat". He said. "Hey leave her alone"! Numbuh 4 said mad. "How cute the little brat defends his girlfriend". He said grinning. "She's not my girlfriend"! He nearly screamed. "Don't raise your voice to me"! He yelled. "Father please there my guests, I'm so sorry"! Albert said. "That's alright". Kuki said. "Yeah whatever". Numbuh 4 mumbled. "Right this way guys". Albert said.

Albert led Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 to a table with Albert's family. "Albert dear who are your friends"? His mother asked asked. "Oh this is Wally and Kuki I met them today on the deck". Albert said. "Nice to you children". She said. Wally and Kuki got seated with Albert and his family. When dinner began everyone talked expect Kuki, Wally, and Albert because they didn't know what to say plus they had no idea what the rich adults were talking about.

"This is boring". Wally mumbled. "I agree". Albert said. "How long does this go on"? Kuki asked. "Oh don't worry it'd be all over soon". Albert said. "Thank you for dinner gentlemen it was wonderful. Come along Albert". His dad said. "Coming dad, thanks for coming guys". Albert said smiling. "You're welcome". Kuki said. "Anytime mate". Wally said. As they were heading back to their cabin they heard music coming from third class. "Hey Numbuh 4 do you hear that"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yeah I hear it". Numbuh 4 said. "Let's get a closer look". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 and 4 came closer to the music it was coming from 3rd Class. They looked inside and it looked really fun, people were dancing and having a really time. "Now that's what I call a party"! Numbuh 4 said happy. "Well it does look really fun…..what the heck let's party"! Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 and 4 joined the party and watched the others dance. "Come on Numbuh 4 let's dance"! Numbuh 3 said happy.

"No way, I don't dance"! Numbuh 4 said. "Come on please"? She asked. "Well alright". Numbuh 4 said blushing. Numbuh 4 put his hand on her back and she blushed red. The music began to play and Numbuh 4 didn't know what to do, he just decided to go with it. This is just like the scene in Titanic where Jack and Rose dance in Third Class. "Here we go". Numbuh 3 said. The music began to play and they began to dance. "Kuki I don't know what to do". Numbuh 4 said nervously. "Just go with it Wally"! Numbuh 3 said cheerfully. They were dancing and Numbuh 4 was actually having fun. They pulled away from each other for a minute. They both went up to the front Numbuh 4 took off his jacket and began to dance. Numbuh 3 giggled at his dancing it looked so funny. Numbuh 3 decided to do the same thing she took off her gloves and shoes and danced. Numbuh 4 seemed amused.

They danced again together and they went in a circle. "WHEW"! Numbuh 3 said happy. "HAHHAAHA"! Numbuh 4 said hyper. They stopped but they fell on each other because someone pushed them. "Hey you cruddy adult watch where you're going"! Wally yelled. "You okay Kuki"? He asked. "I'm fine". She said giggling like crazy. They got up and saw a few men arm wrestling. "I bet I can beat those cruddy adults in arm wrestling". Numbuh 4 said.

"You cannot". Numbuh 3 said. "Sure I can just watch me". He said. Wally walked toward to the drunken adults and said. "Hey stupid adults over here"! He yelled. They turned and saw Numbuh 4. "This is gonna be bad". Numbuh 3 mumbled. "I can take anyone of you in arm wrestling". He said grinning. "Let's see what you got lad". One of the adults said. "You're on stupid adult". He said. "Ready set go"! One of the grownups said.

They began to arm wrestle but the man was winning that didn't stop Numbuh 4. "Give it up laddie you can't win". He said shirking. "You're wrong cruddy adult I can win"! Numbuh 4 said slamming the adult's arm on the other side. "I win you lose! I win you lose"! He said tauntingly. Numbuh 3 giggled at Numbuh 4's victory dance and cheer.

Numbuh 4 winked at her and she just blushed pretty pink. After the party they headed back to their room and went to sleep. They wondered what lied in store for them tomorrow morning.

End of this chapter I'm really sorry this took forever but school started a couple weeks ago, so things got weird. But I'll try and upload them sooner and again I'm sorry.


	4. I need to tell you somethinh

The next day on the Titanic after breakfast, they decided to take a walk but Numbuh 4 realized something about the life boats. Wally counted the number of life boats as they walked. "What's wrong Numbuh 4"? She asked. "I was counting the life boats as we were walking and there isn't enough for everyone on here". He said. "How do you know"? Numbuh 3 asked. "There's about trillions of people on this boat and there's only a few boats". He said.

"Wow if you can figure this out how come you're doing badly in math"? Kuki asked. "I don't know". Numbuh 4 said. "Um hey Numbuh 3"? He asked. "Yes Numbuh 4"? She asked. "I need to tell you something, something very important". He said. "What is it"? She asked grinning. "It's actually kinda private". He said. "Okay then". She said. Numbuh 4 found a room which was a gym. No one seemed to be in here perfect for this moment.

"In here's perfect. Okay what I need to tell is…is…..is". Numbuh 4 said nervous. "Yeeeesssss"?! Numbuh 3 said excited. "….Your shoes untied". Numbuh 4 said. "Oh thanks I guess". Numbuh 3 mumbled.

Later it was time for dinner it was 7:35 pm and they were in the second class dining room. Numbuh 3 and 4 ate quietly at a table having nothing to say or think. Numbuh 4 couldn't stop looking at Numbuh 3 he just wanted to come out and say it. Come on mate just say it! Say it already! Numbuh 4 thought. "Everything okay"? She asked. "Yeah I'm fine". He said. "Hey Wally you got something on your lip". Numbuh 3 said.

"What"? He asked. "It's right there". Numbuh 3 said licking her thumb and wiping the soup off of his lip. Numbuh 4 had a shade of pink on face. "Uhh thanks I guess". He mumbled. "What do you think everyone else is doing right now"? She asked. "Wondering where the crud we are". Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 suddenly paused for minute something's really familiar about what was gonna happen in about couple hours. "What's wrong Numbuh 3"? He asked. "Something doesn't feel right it really doesn't it". Numbuh 3 said. "Don't worry its maybe a faze". Numbuh 4 said. "I guess". Numbuh 3 said.

That night Numbuh 3 just couldn't sleep so she decided to walk around on the deck for a little bit.

End of this chapter. In the next part Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 might kiss but that's in the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one.


	5. Iceberg right ahead!

Numbuh 3 was wearing a long light blue short, sleeve night dress with tan slippers. Numbuh 3 walked past the first class hall and on to the boat deck, it was really cold. But Kuki didn't seem to mind the chilly wind whispering in her ear. Numbuh 3 looked at the stars and looked at the clock it was 11:47 pm, something really didn't feel right in Numbuh 3's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in bed"? Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 4 wore white buttoned footie pj's with a jacket and shoes. "I'm sorry I just had to look at the stars one more time, there so beautiful in the night". Numbuh 3 said. "That's okay I don't blame you. Say uh Numbuh 3"? He asked. "Yes Wally"? She asked.

"I need to tell you something. This time it's important". Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 had a big smile on her face. "Yeeesssss Walllllyyyyy"?! She asked happy. "I….I…..I love you". Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 didn't know what to say she was speechless and was happy at the same time. "Numbuh 4…..I love you to". She said happy. Numbuh 4 did a cute smirk and put his finger under her chin and lifted it to his face.

They leaned in and their lips touched and they kissed on the deck. Meanwhile with the ship employees they spotted an iceberg. "Alright thank you. Iceberg right ahead"! He said scared. They tried to turn the ship around but it failed. The Titanic crashed right into the big iceberg, the ship began to shake and rattle. Numbuh 3 and 4 pulled apart from there kissed and were startled (Curse you iceberg you reined the Numbuh 3 and 4 kiss!). "Wow". Numbuh 4 said slightly scared.

"Look out"! Kuki said scared. "Get back"! Numbuh 4 said getting back from the iceberg crashing. Everything stopped and Kuki and Wally were scared as ever. "I knew there was something bad about this time. Wait what time is it"? Kuki asked. Numbuh 4 looked at the clock it was 11:50 pm the right time when the Titanic hit! "11:50". Numbuh 4 said. "I knew it! This is the time the Titanic hit the iceberg"! Numbuh 3 said scared.

"In a few hours this cruddy ship will be at the bottom of the ocean"! Numbuh 4 said scared. "We gotta get off this ship before we become Titanic sickles"! Numbuh 4 said scared. "Come on"! Numbuh 3 said running back to their room. Numbuh 4 threw on some pants, black laced up boots, & a jacket. Numbuh 3 just got socks, shoes and a jacket. They were given big white life jackets, the two frighten operatives grabbed the life jackets and put them on.

As they left the room they forgot the Code Module but didn't know. "This is gonna be a night we'll gonna forget never Kooks". Numbuh 4 said nervous. "It sure is Wally". Numbuh 3 said nervous to.

End of this chapter. Did you like Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 kissing? Cause it was sooooo cute :D! This really didn't take very long to type. Will 3 and 4 survive the Titanic or get ship wrecked? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. A night we'll never forget

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 went up to the boat deck and saw everyone in life jackets and the life boats were getting set up. "I'm scared Wally". Numbuh 3 said scared. "Don't worry Kooks we'll get on a life boat with the Code Module and". He said but cut got off realizing they forgot it. "Oh no we left in the room". Numbuh 4 said stressed. "I'll go get it you stay here". Numbuh 4 said. "No I get it you stay here, I'll be right back". Numbuh 3 said going inside. "Hurry"! He said.

Numbuh 3 ran inside and went to the elevator but a man was there blocking it. "Sorry little girl the lifts are closed". He said. Numbuh 3 wanted to scream out at him. "Listen mister there's a Code Module down there and I need to get it! Now take me down C Deck"! She said. The elevator went to C deck and the water began to rise, Numbuh 3 had to hurry. Once they got down the man said with a panic.

"I'm going back up"! He said scared. "No please don't". Numbuh 3 said but it was too late. Numbuh 3 was out of the elevator and it already went up, Kuki sees the water coming in and starts to panic. "Oh no! The water's raising I have to hurry"! She said said scared. Numbuh 3 found there room went in and grabbed the Code Module but something was wrong. The door was locked!

"Oh no don't tell me it's locked! Help, help me someone please help"! She screamed at the top of her lungs but no one came. Back with Numbuh 4 he became worried the water began to rise faster and faster every minute. "Numbuh 3's been in there for about a billion minutes, I have to help her. Stairs to C Deck that way I can get to Numbuh 3 in time". Numbuh 4 said walking down the stairs. He was almost there he was in the first class hallway. "Hello?! Anyone here?! I some help please"! Numbuh 4 scared to death. "Oh come one"! He said half crying because he's scared.

"Wally"? Albert asked. "Albert"? Numbuh 4 asked. "What are you doing here"? He asked. "I'm trying to find Kuki she's in second class". He said. "Come on follow me I know the way to C Deck". Albert said. "Thanks". Numbuh 4 said happy. Albert and Numbuh 4 ran down to C Deck but Numbuh 4 spots an axe that says "In case of emergency". Numbuh 4 broke the window of the axe and took it anyway.

"C Deck's down here come on"! Albert said. When they reached it, water was everywhere Numbuh 4 was terrified. "Oh my god". Numbuh 4 said scared. "What's wrong"? Albert asked. "I can't swim very well". Numbuh 4 said scared. "Come on you can do this, she needs you". Albert said. Come on mate you kissed her! You can do this! He thought. "Wally"? Albert asked. "Let's do this thing". Numbuh 4 said going into the water with Albert. The water came down to his waist.

"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3 where are you"?! Numbuh 4 screamed with worry in it. In the room Numbuh 3 was locked in she heard his voice. "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4 it's me, I'm locked in"! Numbuh 3 yelled. "Wally she's in here"! Albert said. "Numbuh 3"?! He yelled. "It's me the doors locked"! She screamed. "Stand back Numbuh 3 I'm going to axe the door down"! He said. Numbuh 3 stepped back and the water was almost up to her stomach. Numbuh 4 chopped the door down and Numbuh 3 came out and hugged Numbuh 4. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". She said crying and was scared.

"It's okay don't cry I'm here". Wally said in a soft voice. "I got the Code Module". Numbuh 3 said holding it up. "Come on the ships sinking faster, I know a way come on"! Albert said going up the stairs. They followed Albert to the third class stair well but there was a gate blocking it along with the ship's employees. There was people wanting to get out but couldn't. "Open the gate now"! Numbuh 4 said. "Go back go down the other stair well". One of them said. "Open the gate"! Numbuh 4 said angry. "Go back down the stairwell I like told you little boy". He said again. Numbuh 4 got even angrier and said. "HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO OPEN A GATE"! Numbuh 4 screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop that"! He yelled.

Numbuh 4 turned and saw a bench and said. "Hey Albert give me a hand mate"! He said. Albert helped Numbuh 4 with lifting up the bench. "Everyone make room move"! Numbuh 3 said as everyone leaned up against the wall. "Put that down right now"! One of the employees said. "Go"! Numbuh 4 yelled running toward the gate. It didn't break so they tried it again and it broke. Everybody ran out on to the boat deck, half the boats were gone! There not even half full.

"Those aren't even half full"! Numbuh 3 said. "I see one with only 12"! Numbuh 4 said. "Hey cruddy coast guard"! Numbuh 4 called out. "Children you shouldn't be out here". He said. "Load these boats up all the way"! Numbuh 4 said frustrated. The coast guard was shocked and said nothing. "Come on Kooks there some life boats over there"! Wally said grabbing Numbuh 3's hand and running. It was 1:25 am, the ship's sinking faster and faster, Numbuh 3 and 4 had to get off the boat.

Once they got to the other side there was a huge crowd of scared passengers, they can't make it through. "It's no use Numbuh 4 there's to many people". Numbuh 3 whined. "Come on in here there's a short cut"! Numbuh 4 said running along with Numbuh 3. They ran in the first class stair case the water began to flood in. "Oh on"! Kuki screamed. "The water's coming in"! Numbuh 4 screamed. They fled up to the other side of the deck there's no more boats left but there's only one. There trying to get it together.

Once the boat was ready to go everyone that was near it hoped in it, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 came on. "Hey there's already enough people get out brat"! One man yelled. "No! My friend is getting in this life boat whether you like it or not"! She yelled. "Yeah what she said"! Numbuh 4 yelled. "Don't shout at me brats! I preferred you too to freeze to death on this bloody ship"! He screamed which made Numbuh 3 shivered with fear.

"You dare raise your voice to little children"? One of the ship workers asked. "I will raise my voice how I want it"! He yelled again. "There's plenty of room for them, let them on man"! He said. "Very well stay on the boat, children". One of them said calm. Numbuh 3 and 4 stayed in the boat. The boat sailed away from the large ship and watched as everyone else in terror dying. They were cold, wet, shivering, and had messy hair. Their hands were icy cold and had ghostly white skin.

"I'm so cold Wally". Numbuh 3 said shivering. "Here take my hands". Numbuh 4 said holding her hands.

End of this part sorry this took a, little while but were almost done. Peace :D


	7. last part

After the Titanic sank people were in the water screaming for help. "Come on we have to go help them"! Numbuh 3 said to one of the coast guards. "If we go back they'll pull us right down"! He said. "There's lots of room for more people". Numbuh 3 said. "No there isn't! We're not going back that's final"! He said. Numbuh 3 had tears in her eyes. "Listen here cruddy coast guard! We're going back to save some cruddy lives and that's final"! He yelled.

The coast guard did as he was told and went back for the victims but they were too late. "Hello is anyone alive out there?! Can anyone hear me"?! The coast guard yelled in the cold Artic night. Numbuh 3 and 4 looked around for alive people but all they saw was frozen dead bodies. It made Numbuh 3 shiver with terror and it made Numbuh 4 sick. "Why the crud is it so quiet"? Numbuh 4 asked scared. "There dead Wally". Numbuh 3 said sad. Numbuh 4 felt his stomach turn in sickness.

"Hey I see Albert"! Numbuh 4 said happy. "Albert? Albert it's us"! Numbuh 3 called out but no answer. "Hey mate it's us"! Numbuh 4 called out but still no answer. "Why isn't he answering back"? Numbuh 4 asked. Albert's body turned around and he was frozen and dead. It turned out he was crushed by the life boats. Numbuh 3 and 4 had a horrified expression on both there faces. "No". Numbuh 4 whispered. Numbuh 3 began to cry her eyes.

"WAHHHAA this is all my fault. I'm so stupid"! Numbuh 3 sobbed. "Sshhh it's okay Kuki, don't cry it's not your fault. Look at me". Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4 with her teary puffy eyes. "This isn't your fault, it's that stupid's iceberg's fault. You're not stupid you're smart and very pretty". He said in a calm voice. Numbuh 3 kissed his cheek and he blushed pretty pink. They found very few living passengers and brought them onto the boats.

Numbuh 3 and 4 fell asleep in each other arms for warmth in a green plaid blanket. Hours later it was 4:35 am. People were waving their arms and shouting. "Numbuh 3 wake up". Wally said. "What? Where are we"? She asked. "We found another ship, if that gives you something". He said. "What time is it"? She asked. "4:40 am". Numbuh 4 whispered. "Hey that's the R.M.S Carpathia". Numbuh 3 said sleepishly. "The what"? He asked. "The Carpathia's a rescue ship that saves us". She said. "Oh". Numbuh 4 said.

Once the life boats and jackets were off everyone on deck was scared as ever. Numbuh 3 and 4 sat on a bench with cups of hot chocolate in their hands. "What do we tell Numbuh 1"? Numbuh 3 asked drinking her hot chocolate. "He probably won't believe us. Excuse me Numbuh 1 we just stepped off the great Titanic, what did you have to say about that"? Numbuh 4 said acting it out. Numbuh 3 giggled at Numbuh 4's acting. "Numbuh 4"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Um hm"? He asked. "When you said you loved me did you mean it"? She asked. "Of course I did Numbuh 3, I've always loved you". He said. "I've loved you to Numbuh 4". She said. They leaned in and kissed again and there kiss was so cold but lovely. "Aaaw that's so sweet"! Numbuh 8 called out. "Numbuh 8"? Numbuh 4 asked. "Guys"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Hey guys". Numbuh 7 said. There friends are on the ship.  
"How the crud did you get on the boat"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"We'll explain later but do you have the Code Module"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Um yeah it's right here". Numbuh 4 said holding it out. "We saw what ya'll did". Numbuh 5 said shirking knowing she saw them kiss. Then Numbuh 3 realized something there friends shadows looked very familiar. "Hey guys what's up with your shadows"? Kuki asked. "Yeah mates they look incredibly different". Numbuh 4 said. "Oh it's just the sunlight". Hailey said.

"Wait a minute you're not our friends you're The Delightful Children"! Numbuh 3 said. "Nice try Delightful Dorks"! Numbuh 4 said realizing that was them. "Very clever KN dumb we thought you'd never figured it out". They all said. Numbuh 3 and 4 are actually on a wooden table and asleep with dream helmets over there heads and there was a large wide green glowing tube in the center. There dreaming it all and there suck in it. Back with Kuki and Wally everything was black and there friends transformed back into the Delightful Children. "I remember now we were fighting them and they knocked us out". Numbuh 4 said.

"Pretty smart kitties to bad you're gonna be stuck in your lovey dovey Titanic dream forever"! They laughed. "I don't think so". Numbuh 1 said from behind. "Leave them alone"! Numbuh 7 screamed. Numbuh 1 started to chuckle at her scream. "What"? She asked. "You're pretty cute when you scream". He said. Numbuh 7 blushed. "Let them go Delightful brats". Numbuh 2 said. "Make us"! They said. Numbuh 4 kicked them and Numbuh 3 punched the black wall making them snap out of it.

Numbuh 3 and 4 were fully awake and the Delightful Children were defeated. "You guys okay"? Numbuh 2 asked. "We're fine". Wally said. "What dream did you guys have"? Jenna asked. "We were on the Titanic"! Numbuh 3 said happily. "The Titanic"? Abbey asked. "It's true mate". Numbuh 4 said. "What was it like"? Kailani asked. "I bet it was really romantic". Numbuh 15 purred. "It was". Numbuh 3 smiled. Numbuh 3 thought to herself. Is Numbuh 15 flirting with me? Kuki thought.

"And we kissed"! Numbuh 3 said happily. "You kissed"? Numbuh 2 asked. "Um hm". She said. Abbey and Hoagie got a deviously smile on there faces and began to sing. "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage"! They sang. Numbuh 7 began to crack up laughing. "Hey"! Numbuh 4 yelled. "It's true Wally we did kiss and what not". Numbuh 3 said. Everyone laughed at that remark. "Alright team lets go home". Numbuh 1 said. Wally sweetly kissed Numbuh 3's cheek and they held hands like a couple would do.

"They make a really nice couple". Hailey said. "Oh yes they really do". Numbuh 1 said grinning. Hailey just giggled at him. He looked at her and thought there was something about her that was unique. It was like Numbuh 7 was a magical beautiful creature that came from a fantasy land and it was like she cast a spell on Numbuh 1. "Hey dude you coming"? Hailey asked. "Oh yeah I'm coming". He said snapping out of what he was thinking. "What were you doing"? She asked.

"Oh uh just thinking". He said blushing bright pink. "About what"? Numbuh 7 asked noticing the blush on his cheeks. "Something". He said now blushing candy red.

THE END

Did you like it? It's hinted here that Jenna/Numbuh 15 has a Lesbian crush on Numbuh 3 and it's also hinted here that Numbuh 1 might like Numbuh 7 a little more as a girlfriend. I know most people are 1x362 or Lizziex1 fans. But I'm gonna do a fan couple 1x7 or 1xOC, please don't hate. Anyway please review and I hope you had a great Halloween :D


End file.
